The present invention relates generally to molding laminates, and particularly to a molding laminate comprising a resin foam and a facing material laminated thereon.
Automobile interior materials such as door trim, panels, or ceilings, etc. are composed of a molded laminate incorporating a resin foam pad, and a facing material laminated thereon. Such laminate can be molded into desired form by, for example, a vacuum-molding method or a stamp-molding method.
The pad and the facing material of such laminates are adhered together by an adhesive material which generally is an organic-solvent based adhesive material containing an isocyanate cross-linking agent (as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 55067/1982 and 228/1988). This type of adhesive material, however, creates environmental hazards due to the volatile solvent contained therein, and safety devices such as explosion-proof equipment would be required in a plant for manufacturing interior detail materials using such adhesives. Therefore, the practice of using water-based adhesives in place of organic-solvent based adhesives in laminates has begun. Japanese Patent Publication No. 33518/1988, for example, teaches a water-based adhesive material containing an aziridine compound as a cross-linking agent.
However, the adhesive strength therein between the pad and the facing material tends to be insufficient, such that the facing material can easily peel away from the pad, particularly when the laminate is molded into complex forms by a deep-draw molding method, or is exposed to an atmosphere of high temperatures.